millionare and metal
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Beck is a spoiled brat who is sent into foster care for a bit. the Harris's adopt him. they ahve also adopted Tori. a girl with a past that haunts her. will it be love at first sight?


Millionaire and metal

**_I do not own victorious but I do owe this idea to Beriforeverfan I love the idea!_**

Beck's POV

"BECK CAN YOU PLEASE DO YOUR HOMEWORK?" My father screamed and I sighed.

"NAH I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT." I said and went back to watching TV shrugging since I never do my homework anyway.

"BECK DO YOU HOMEWORK." My dad screamed and I sighed.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO." I screamed. I'm Beck Oliver and I live in NYC a penthouse. My family is super rich my life is amazing. As old people would say I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth.

"WELL YOU HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANNA FAIL SCHOOL." My father screamed and I rolled my eyes.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SCHOOL."I screamed back but he didn't reply for a little.

"THAT'S IT BECKETT PACK YOUR BAGS YOU'RE GOING TO A FOSTER HOME UNTIL YOU GET YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHT."My dad screamed and I froze.

"WHAT I'M NOT LEAVING" I screamed and I heard him laugh.

"THAT'S NOT YOUR DESCION NOW GET PACKING." My dad screamed and I sighed and began to pack. He has always threatened me with this sorta thing but I never thought he would actually do it. I sighed as I packed away the last of my stuff. I went back down and watched TV. I can't believe he is doing this doing this. I'll be back soon though relax Beck.

Next day

I got into my dad's car and we drove off the Foster House. My dad said I would be staying with the Harris's I think their name was or something like that. When we got to the Foster house it was disgusting. There were bugs everywhere and the tile was horrendous. The bathrooms were disgusting. I. hate. It. Here. Some lady came up to me and smiled.

"you must be Mr. Oliver I'm Mrs. Harris you'll be staying with us." She said warmly and I sighed and waited for her to get my bags.

"go get your bags boy I'm not getting any younger here." She said and I grabbed my suitcase and brought it to her car. I put it in the trunk and got in the car. As we got to a house it was a farm. It had cows and two horses and a bunch of chickens. When we stopped an African American guy my age came and opened the door.

"hey your must be Beck I'm André welcome to the Harris residence." He said and grabbed my bag. When we went inside I saw a girl who wasn't African American. She had chestnut hair and deep brown eyes with sun kissed skin. I smiled and she smiled back and went back to her book.

"that's Tori we adopted her last year." I sighed and we made our way to me bedroom. It was the tiny.

"thanks I'll be out soon." I said and began to unpack. I got a good look at the room. It was dark blue with hardwood floors and white curtains. As I unpacked I looked out the window and saw Tori putting a saddle on a horse, it was all black. It was a nice looking horse. She had on boots that went up to her knees and VERY short shorts with a plaid cardigan and a white tank top underneath. I finished unpacking and went into the living room and saw André.

"hey man you ready for the grand tour. Tori will give it to you, it's a tradition since she came here I'll get her." André said and went to the door and yelled.

"TOR HE'S READY" André screamed, she came up and smiled.

"come on what are you waiting for?" she asked and I walked beside her.

"We'll go to the horse pasture first." She said and as we made our way I saw two horses with saddles on.

"You know how to ride a horse right?" she asked.

"kinda I know the basics." I said and she pulled a white one over to me.

"this is rosemary you have to be gentle with her but she doesn't bite or buck." She said and I got on and Tori got on the black one.

"mine is chance just follow me and keep an ear open." She said and we began to ride.

"this is our cows" she said and stopped and got off so I followed and she walked up to the wooden fence.

"the spotted one is spots and the white one is angel, their little calf is coca." Tori said and pointed to each.

"wanna feed them?" she asked and I laughed.

"sure why not?" I said and she ran and got some hay and put it in my hand.

"whatever you do don't move your hand while they eat it or else you will get bitten." Tori said and I kept my hand still and it ate it.

"you aren't like the farmers on TV." I said and she gave me a death look.

"most farmers aren't." she replied bitterly and I took a step back.

"anger issues." I said and she turned and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I do not have anger issues you just a stereotypical person now come on let's get this over with." She said and I sighed and we walked back to our horses and toured the rest of the ranch until we got back to the horse barn and we got off. "André wants you." She said and I laughed.

"he never called me." I said and I got a death look.

"go to André before I take my tractor and run you over with it." She said and I left.

Tori's POV

He is a jerk! I sighed and took all the tack off of Rosemary and put her away. I went back to chance and decided to ride him for a bit. I have been riding ever since I came here and a secret between you and me. the reason I'm here is because I lived in NYC and my father abused me to the point where he shot me in my leg 5 times so they had to amputate it so I have a prosthetic leg but I keep it hidden. I got on Chance and decided to ride him around the ranch. I also have PTSD, because of my father. He was a jerk. I decided to make chance go faster and faster until I let go and stretched my arms out and smiled like an idiot until Chance came to a stop. I heard Mrs. Harris call me in so I put away chance and ran into the house and sat down. We were having my favorite, cerdo asado. It's Spanish for roasted pork, when I got there it wasn't roasted pork but instead it was hotdogs.

"hello Tori have you met Beck yet?" Mrs. Harris asked me and I faked a smile.

"yeah I have." I said and glared at him as we sat down and said out prayers. I ate in complete silence as fast as I could. "may I be excused?" I asked and Mrs. Harris nodded and I went to my room and laid down on my bed. Then I heard my door open and I saw André.

"I take it you're not beck's biggest fan?" André asked and sat down beside me.

"nope not one bit." I said and sighed. André laughed.

"I can see where your coming from but you gotta pretend that you like him at least." André said and I laughed.

"I would rather run myself over with a tractor than pretend to be nice to him." I said and both of us burst into laughter then Beck walked in and I sighed.

"what's so funny?" beck asked.

"theres a lot of funny things, like your face, the thought of being nice to you, running you over with a tractor, would you like me to continue?" I asked and Beck gave me a death glare and I began laughing until he raised his hand to slap me.

Beck's POV

I raised my hand to playfully hit her and she freaked out and scrambled off her bed. "n-n-no get a-a-away" she said and scrambled. André motioned for me to leave so I did but I peaked in the doorway and André was beside her rubbing her back. Tori was crying and shaking.

"it's okay he's not gong hurt you Tor." André said and Tori clung to him like her life was on the line. After ten minutes he came out.

"what was that?" I asked and André sighed.

"look idk if I should tell you or not but whatever you do don't physically threaten her like that ever again." André said sternly and went to bed.

Next morning

I got up and saw that Tori was awake when she saw me she groaned. "Pop-tarts are in the upper left cabinet above the stove and look on the fridge for chores." She said and continued well whatever she was eating. She intrigues me for some reason or another. I guess it's me mystery of her story coming here.

"what's your story?" I asked and she tilted her head in confusion. "how did you get here?"

"that is none of your business" she replied and I groaned.

"come on your gonna have to live with me for a few months I'd might as well get to know you." I said and she laughed and patted my shoulder.

"like I said last night, I'd rather run myself over with a tractor than get to know you." She said and put her dishes in the sink, that's odd they don't have a dishwasher.

"you guys don't have a dishwasher?" I asked and she nodded.

"Mrs. Harris never liked the idea. She said work with hands will always beat machine." She said. "FYI I bet I can predict why you're here, it's because your father couldn't put up with you so he sent you here to straighten out your priorities, your rich and popular at school, most people love you. Judging by what I just said your cocky and arrogant and a player. I hate players. Oooooooh you're from Canada too" She said and turned around and looked at me and smirked.

"okay my turn, your past is a story rarely told. Your set off easily by certain things like me raising my hand towards you which judges you were abused as a child. You obviously aren't a people person. Your heritage is from Costa Rica I'm guessing." I said and she laughed.

"Close but no cigar." She said and began to walk away.

"Your father did it didn't he?" I asked and she turned around.

"Did what?" she asked back I chuckled.

"Abused you daily correct?" I asked and tears flooded her eyes. As she ran out, just then André walked in and groaned.

"someday I will make you cry and see how you like it." André growled and ran outside. I watched from the window as he wrapped his arm around waist and held her as she cried into his chest. Eventually they came back inside laughing. André sent me a death glare.

"I'll go to the store and get food for tonight." Tori hollered and grabbed a basket.

"what's tonight?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"it's Friday night football you idiot." She said and slipped on knee high boots.

"TORI CAN I TALK TO YOU PLEASE?" I heard Mrs. Harris yell, Tori ran over to her and I decided to listen in.

"Tori you're going to have to tell him eventually he will find out." Mrs. Harris said.

"look I'll do it later okay I'm going to get food for tonight." Tori replied and walked away.

Tori's POV

I decided before I went to the market that I would sit on my secret spot. It's a cliff about a half a mile away from the house. I sighed and sat in complete silence until I heard snapping. I assumed it was an animal until I could hear it coming closer. I assumed it was André but when I turned around I sighed.

"I knew you weren't going to some market." Beck said and sat beside me.

"what do you want you've already made me cry once today?" I asked and his look wasn't cocky like it normally was. It was caring I guess.

"I wanna know your story why are you here?" he asked me and I sighed.

"looks like it's story time okay so you were right I was abused but to an extent you don't understand. I pulled off my boot and Beck gasped. "I was shot five times in the knee so they had to amputate it that is why I am here." I said, then Beck… hugged me. I melted into his embrace allowing myself to completely fall apart in this guys arms. He gently lifted my chin up and kissed me slowly.

5 years later

Beck's POV

I turned over on my side and saw my beautiful fiance Tori by my side. She looked like an angel whenever she slept. I smiled and pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead. We had moved out of the Harris's home. André had married a girl named Jade and had one child they named Marie. Tori is currently 2 months pregnant with our child. Tori's eyelid's fluttered and looked up at me and smiled. I forgot to mention she had gotten an operation where she basically got a new leg, a human leg not a robot leg. I felt like she deserved it after all she has been through. "morning sweetheart." I said and kissed her slowly.

The end


End file.
